


The most random amount of randomness i can cram into an Undertale roleplay adaption series (TMRAORICCIAURAS)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apparently Serenity has turned into a skele via geno run and is now Aviano, Complete Insanity, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Okay not gonna explain that any better friend, Someone help people are shipping me with Sans again, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why am i roleplaying online at 7 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically what the title says. I roleplayed on Roblox for a while earlier and I needed to get this up because it's kinda funny ish.This is not something that's going to be updated consistently, so sorry if you actually enjoyed the random shenanigans that ensue here.Some of these are probably going to be connected, others totally on their own.





	The most random amount of randomness i can cram into an Undertale roleplay adaption series (TMRAORICCIAURAS)

I sit in the corner, watching the others pile in. That flower pops out of the floor, next to the couch, and everyone else piles on there. Flowey, I think it was, seems to just be watching.

"So who's first?" Frisk asks.

"You suggested it, you go first," Chara says.

Toriel walks in at that moment, climbing up the stairs, leaping off, and then climbing up the TV next to me. I look at her like she's crazy. Because she is.

"Okay.. Sans! Truth or dare?" Frisk asks.

"nngh... dare," He says.

"Mmm, I dare you to.."

Why do I have the feeling they're gonna make him kiss me?

"Kiss Toriel."

"?!?!?!" Sans makes an odd questioning sound.

"MY CHILD!" Toriel screams and bolts out the door.

"Toriel has fled," Chara says.

"Oh my god she ran away," Frisk says.

Papyrus is just laughing, and Sans looks slightly embarrassed.

"She just screamed "MY CHILD" and bolted," I say, laughing hard.

"Okay um, Sans, I dare you to jump off of the roof," they say.

"Okay that's just plain dangerous," I say, slightly worried.

"BUT HE WON'T SURVIVE! HE ONLY HAS ONE HP!!!"

"Holy crap, just one!? No wonder I had a bad feeling about fighting him.." I blurt.

"no worries, i'm fine, right?" Sans says.

"I guess.." I say.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? LET'S JUST MAKE THIS A HUG SLASH KISS SLASH CONFESSING FEELINGS TRUTH OR DARE! NOBODY GETS HURT THAT WAY," Papyrus suggests. I'm slightly nervous about that, but I agree anyway.

"Now, Frisk, cmon, what's Sans gotta do?"

"Okayy... Um..." They look like they're having trouble.

"Can Paps take my turn or something? I can't figure out what to do," they finally say. Papyrus nods.

"OKAY! SANS! TRUTH OR DARE?" He yells out. I fiddle with my phone in my pocket, debating whether or not to listen to some music while we play.

"again, dare," He replies.

"OKAY! I DARE YOU TO... KISS YOUR HUMAN-FRIEND!!" He says.

What the annoying dog.

"?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!???!??!?!?!?!!" Sans makes an even louder, longer confused sound. He blushes a little bit and I'm sure I look as red as a tomato.

"There's like three humans here pap. Which one?" Chara says.

"THE ONE WITH THE PURPLE HAIR, OF COURSE!" Oh god that's me. I'm probably going to explode into a pile of glitter now.

"Um.." I simply say.

Sans says the same, scooting closer to me. He was standing in the opposite corner a second ago.

"Ya gotta do it Sans!!" Frisk yells.

"DO IIIIITT!!!" Chara screams.

"OH, I'M GOING TO SEE MY BROTHER'S FIRST KISS! I'M SO EXITED!!"

"d- do I gotta?" Sans asks. I hide my face in my hands.

"Yes you dooo! Now kiss her!" Chara adds. I think the flower somehow fell asleep.

"It's a dare, I think we gotta.." I blurt.

"wait wha?" Sans asks, looking over at me.

"Well, I mean.. Um.. Uh.." God please kill me now if you exist.

"well.. uh.. just this once, yeah?" He says.

"Yeah," I say.

"not ever again?"

"Nope. Never again." I say, just please god let this be over with quickly I'm going to explode.

"..fine."

"JUST KISS ALREADYYY!!!" Everyone screams. I pull my face out of my hands long enough to have him give me a peck on the lips. In all honesty he just shoved his teeth in my face, and.. It was better then I was expecting.

"WOOOOOOO HE ACTUALLY DID IT OH MY GAAAAAWWWDDDD!!!!" Frisk yells.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chara yells.

"YAY! MY BROTHER'S FIRST KISS! EXCEPT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY LIPS.. NEVER MIND! YOUR TURN SANS!" Papyrus yells.

I want to die.

So much.

I sneeze, and glitter flies out of my ears, nose and mouth. It tastes like sugar.

What the actual annoying dog.

"eh? you okay there?"

No.

I will never be okay again.

"God please kill me god please kill me god if you exist for the love of you please take me off of this earth.." I lowly chant, hiding myself in..

Papyrus' dusty scarf..?

Oh yeah, he kept dying and reforming and I took his scarf last time.

That was a weird experience.

A small white dog floats in, steals Sans' arm, and runs up into Papyrus' room.

"Hey, get back here!" Chara yells, and them and Frisk chase after it.

"Ummmmm..." I blurt.

Today has been strange.

I sniffle again, earning a puff of glitter over my cheekbones, hiding my still raging blush somewhat. Frisk and Chara come back soon enough with Sans' arm and the white dog. It sits in between Frisk and Papyrus, in front of Chara. Sans reinserts it and we continue.

"er, okay then.. who's turn was it?" Sans asks.

"I think it was Chara's," Frisk says. I clean out my left ear a little, and grab my earbuds. I leave one out and play a metal cover of some song I don't recognize, called "Megalomania" I think, attempting to get my mind off of things.

"yeah, same here. so kiddo, what's it gonna be?" Sans seems to wince at the music leaking from the exposed earbud. I guess it's a song he doesn't like.

"Uh, PAPYRUS! Truth or dare?" Chara says.

"TRUTH!" He hastily replies.

"Is it truuue that.. You like Mettaton?"

This game makes me say nothing but "What in the actual flying annoying dog," doesn't it?

"WHAT? NO! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MY SIGHTS ON.. SOMEONE ELSE!" Paps responds.

There you have it shippers, the S.S. Papyton has sunk. Or whatever the hell that ship was called.

"..heh. who's next?" sans asks.

"Me. I think." I say.

"OKAY THEN! WHO DO YOU PICK!?"

"Okay, Frisk. Truth or dare." I say. I am so confused.

"Dare!" They say.

"I dare you.. To hug Sans." I say.

I'm not cruel like these people are. At least I hope not. They hug it out and Frisk smiles.

"... heh.." Sans says, and his ever-present grin becomes just a little bit more genuine.

"So, I think it's Paps next, yeah?" I say.

"Actually, I think it's time for me to leave. Ima go grab dinner then head home. Seeya," Chara says, before quickly leaving the house.

"Guys. It's night out." The flower pops out from the ground again. I want to know how he does that.

"IS IT? WELL THEN, AS GUILTY AS I AM FOR LEAVING THIS GAME IN THE MIDDLE OF IT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GOING TO GO TO BED. I CANNOT BE GREAT WITHOUT A GREAT NIGHT'S REST! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING, SANS!" Papyrus abruptly yells. The flower leaves at the tone, and Frisk gets off the couch with Papyrus. Instead of following him upstairs though, they sit in front of me and Sans.

And then suddenly god of hyper death leaps through the door, spins around, everyone screams at him to leave, and he falls through the floor.

What in the actual flying goat god of murder is happening.

"ooookay then." Sans says, leaning back against the TV stand, while I sit next to the sock and tower of sticky notes on the wall.

I sneeze again and even more glitter flies everywhere.

"Um.."

"Sorry."

Frisk just laughs, and Sans wipes the glitter off his jacket.

"Okay, so, since everyone left should we flip a coin between you two?" I ask. They nod, so I grab a gold coin.

"Heads!" Frisk abruptly shouts. I flip it and it lands on said side, with Asgore's face on it. The other side has the Delta rune.

"Okay, umm... Serena! Truth or dare?" Frisk asks. Why does everyone call me that? It's Serenity, or Serene. Either way..

"Um.. Truth. I guess," I say, and their smirk becomes evil. Oh god what have I done.

"Is it true that you... Like Sans?" They ask. Sans stays quiet, probably trying to hear my answer, but I do see his blush deepen a little.

"Uh.. Well I mean I guess? He's a skeleton? That's a weird question? Um, I'm not 100 percent sure how I feel about him. Um. He's a cool guy, he's teaching me magic, we're friends. I like him," I have no idea how to word this and I want to die again.

"That's not what I meant. Do you like.. LIKE him?" Oh god. Um.

"...Pass? Can I please pass this?" I say. I hide my face deeper into Paps' old scarf.

"Nnnoope! Can't pass it!" Frisk smiles. Sans sits up.

"c'mon kiddo, she can pass if she wants to," Sans says, saving my ass. I owe him enough already.. I glance over to him in a silent thanks.

"Nope! That's not in the rules! Now spill it!" Frisk starts yelling, no doubt waking Papyrus up. I groan, sitting up.

"Nope. Nope nope nope. I don' gotta tell you squat. I'm running now. Goodbye! Eh, see ya later Sans," I say, before bolting out the door towards that little cave with a firepit I found and am currently living in. I can imagine Frisk gawking at me as I bolt and Sans looking at Frisk with a stern expression.

And then Frisk asking him the same question about me.

Oh god why me.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hope you enjoyed. I roleplay often on Roblox so expect a few more soon if I manage to get another interesting one.


End file.
